Fear Dwelling
by MoonStarMax13
Summary: This is the Sequel to Fear of Nothing. We are leaving off where it ends. READ AND REVEW AND Please read the first before this. Below the streets of a city far from Jump City lies Dr. Glass's most dangerous experiments. Angel suddenly disappears. The Teen Titans suspect something is worse then before. Betrayal or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Back by popular demand, I have gotten a few messages and a few friends tell me that there needs to be a sequel so, ladies and bros, here it is! The sequel to Fear of Nothing. Enjoy.**

Angel, Night and Jackie roamed into the city with a nervous feeling. They heard of a maximum security prison hidden from the world in this city. They were no longer in the well protected Jump City, although it was only hours away.

Jackie stopped walking in an alley behind a gas station, "Here. It's here." She said and blinked away her power.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

She nodded, "It's right below us now."

Night found a manhole cover and opened it.

They jumped down and followed Jackie again. Eventually they came across a part where the city water flowed down into the purification. But that's not all that was there.

There was a room, it couldn't be less than 10 stories high and longer than 4 football fields. There were many floors of cells and a courtyard looking area on the first floor.

"This is not good." Angel breathed.

Jackie held onto Night's arm like a scared little sister would to her older brother.

"Are we really going down there alone?" Night asked, even he was freaked out by this.

Angel dug in her pocket and pulled out a Teen Titan communicator. Robin had given to them before they left, "Not alone." She looked down again and saw the crowd of prisoners and a group of guards. They must be having a brawl, a fight to the death between the prisoners, she shook her head and looked to her small bit of family, "Let's get out of here and set up a safe house close by. We will contact help and then we will make a plan."

* * *

Zaniel stood along the wall of the first floor. The Institute was having another brawl, apparently there was a bit of over population and some of them needed to go. They put 2 or 3 prisoners in the arena and who ever came out on top would live to fight another day, the others were not so lucky.

The last fight ended and he was pushed into the arena with a man that was much bigger than him. Zaniel was a big guy, enough that people thought twice before approaching him but this man was like a tower but he didn't even feel stressed. He felt the pain in his heart knowing what he had to do to him. hopefully he could make it quick.

The fight began and his opponent's arms turned to steal. He pounded his hands on the floor and it left dents in the floor.

Zaniel sighed, he hated this part. His opponent launched at him with the intention to smash him. With one swift motion he dodged the attack and snapped his neck.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to the man he killed.

There was a loud slow clapping approaching the arena, "Bravo." The sharp voice made ever voice in the room stop and sent chills up Zaniel's spine.

Dr. Glass stood in front of him with a smile, "It's been too long."

He said nothing, he merely stood at attention with his head lowered to the ground, like a proper soldier.

It had been months since he had been here; it was nerve-racking to see him now.

"I'm glad I got back in time to see your fight. I want you to come with me. I have something special in mind for you." There was an evil smile in his tone. He turned and started walking, expecting him to follow.

Zaniel grit his teeth but he followed obediently. He hated this man with a burning passion but he wanted to stay alive more.

They went to an office down a hallway and away from all the cells. The door was locked behind him.

"I have heard many good reports about you while I was away. You haven't even gotten a scratch in any brawl you have been in. I am impressed and you have caught my attention," he chuckled.

He froze in place, "Sir, where are you going with this?"

"I'm glad you asked," he kicked the back of his legs and brought him to his knees, "You have been volunteered to go through a little experiment. Take off your shirt and we will begin."

This was it, he thought. The end. With shaking hand he took off his black uniformed shirt to reveal two wing shaped tattoos that went down his back.

Glass took out his pen. The pen that drew these powers on the skin of human beings, that marked them all as his property. The pen drove into the skin on his chest. The tattoo hurt like it did last time but he knew better then to flinch when Glass was near him.

He drew a heart on his chest and the lines continued up to his neck and other lines went down his arms to both of his wrists.

When he was finally down Zaniel felt every nerve in his body burn. Breathing became harder and he felt numb. As much as he tried to keep upright he fell to the ground and passed out. Whatever power this new tattoo came with, his body revolted against it.

Surely death would come and take him tonight.

"Take him back to his cell, don't worry he will make it out." was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

* * *

There was an old abandon apartment building close by to the sight and that is where they set up. What little they had they spread out and made it as homely as possible.

Angel took the first watch during the night. She leaned against the wall with a light blanket across her legs. The communicator sat beside her and she looked at it long and hard. She knew she had to call them for help about this. There was no way they could do this alone, not this time. There were a few other stations they hit in the past and freed a bunch of people like them, but they were small little stations, this was like a maximum security prison, it was like trying to break into the National Treasury! Impossible! At least not with just the three of them, the Titans were smart and knew what they were doing more than they did.

When they worked with them it felt like they were taking care of them, she had almost died and they saved her each time. She didn't feel like the leader of her family, more like a burden that everyone carries.

There was no choice though, Angel picked up the communicator and swallowed her pride, this wasn't about her, it was about those hundreds of people down there needing out.

She flipped it open and called.

Robin answered, "Angel? Is that you? Your timing is outrageous."

She nodded, "My timing? What are you talking about?" she felt confused.

He sighed, "We were going to wait until the morning to contact you about this, but…" he paused, "Dr. Glass has escaped."

Her heart sank and she almost dropped the devise. It had been a couple of months since he was locked up, she had hoped he would have waited longer. After a long breath, "How, convenient… I think I know where he is."

It looked like Robin's spirits lifted a little, "Where?"

**I feel pretty good about this chapter, guys! It looks good. I can't wait to tell you about Zaniel. He's a cool bro. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW! Love you guys! Peace out sexy readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm excited to write more so I'm going to do so! Enjoy!**

Zaniel woke up in his cell with a pounding head. His lungs burned like there was fire in them and he felt weak. Like he hadn't eaten in a month and ran a marathon. He forced himself to sit up and found there was a sandwich and a glass of water sat next to his cot.

This was a luxury in a place like this. He devoured the sandwich then stood. He tested out his arms and legs to make sure Glass hadn't hurt him while he was out, he had a thing about kicking people when they were already out if he got mad or if he just felt like being that sick.

Everything seemed to check out just fine.

"I'm so glad you decided to join the land of the living!" Glasses voice cut through his thoughts.

Zaniel jumped to attention and kept silent.

The cell door opened and Glass put a finger under his face and pulled his face up to make him look into the eye, "I think you are my new favorite. Come along, pet. We are going to test out this new tattoo!"

He felt like he was going to be sick, pet? Favorite? He took the queue to follow him out though; he didn't want to make this worse than it already was.

They went down to the first floor and he found that the arena was still set up. Usually it was back to being the dining area but something felt off. And everyone was looking at him with either pity or bloodlust. This really was the end.

Glass pushed him into the arena and pointed to the first bloodthirsty guy in the crowd, "Come on down, you have been chosen to do what you wish to him!" he then pointed to Zaniel.

His eyes widened, "What?" he spoke out of terms but he didn't care, he pretty much ordered this guy to kill him.

The guy stepped out and started walking to him. Zaniel tensed up and waited for the fight.

"Guards, hold him so he can't fight." Glass said casually.

Zaniel's arms were taken so he was held firmly in place. The guy coming at him punched him in the jaw as a start. What happened after that is all a blur to him.

All he felt was the pain. At some point they finally dropped him and he watched his blood pool around him.

Glass watched intently for any result.

Zaniel felt death coming, for a moment he even thought that he died. He wasn't so lucky though. The moment he felt death, it went away and he felt better. He got up wiped the blood from his eyes. He didn't feel the bruises that were supposed to be on his face.

Glass giggled like a schoolboy, "Excellent! Okay, you may kill him." he said to him.

He looked to the guy who was beating on him and waited for him to attack, "I'm sorry."

The guy looked even angrier and attacked.

Zaniel made it quick and hit a few pressure points and snapped the neck.

"It does work!" Glass walked to him, "My friend, you are now the perfect weapon! I have no need to waste time then… you have an assignment."

Angel woke up the next morning with a terrible feeling. She shouldn't feel bad; the Teen Titans were on their way and would be here about mid-day. Soon enough they would make a plan and go after Glass. The sooner he got out of their lives the better and it makes it so much easier to help his prisoners escape if he is out of the picture.

She got up and stretched, "What are we doing for breakfast guys?" she asked in the middle of a yawn.

"Same old," Night said, rather unimpressed. Jackie was still asleep next to him.

Angel checked her pockets and found a five dollar bill, "Okay, this should be enough to get us all something. I will be back." She left out the back of the building and jumped out the window. She used her wings to guild her down safely. The second her wings formed back into the tattoos on her back was slammed against the wall and her mouth covered.

A pair of dark intense eyes met hers. The man that attacked her was a bit taller than her and dark features. He wore the uniform that was in that underground prison.

"If you're smart, you will come quietly, Angel." He said in a husky voice.

She realized what was happening and retaliated. She hit a pressure point in his shoulder and before he knew it she had his back to the wall with her forearm to his neck, ready to choke him out.

"If you're smart, sir, then you'll tell me what's going on." She said in a quiet threatening voice. She didn't want to alert her friends to something she could handle.

He looked at her, "I have to take you back." There was a bit of fear in his voice.

She knew what she was talking about and it made her shiver with fear, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I really wish this could have been easier." He said then roughly pushed her off.

She picked herself up off the ground in time to have her hair grabbed and her being thrown to the pavement. She felt the blood trickle from her forehead.

"You want to play that game?" she took his ankle and forced him to the ground too and her knee was on his ribcage pressing down harshly but not yet enough to break anything, "Would you like to be nice now?"

"I am playing nice," he choked out then grabbed her knee and got up.

Angel felt herself falling and decided it would be best to be in the air. She let her wings free and started going up. It was harder to fly up with the extra weight but she managed.

When she was high enough up, she wiggled him off her leg. What she didn't expect was the black wings that came out of his back and his swift movement up to her level.

She never met another with the same power as her. His wings were bigger then hers and so much darker then her silver and brown.

This strange attacker took advantage of the moment and slammed into her. From there it was a frenzy of kicks, punches and feathers. They both ended up putting back their wings and falling. It was like a game of Russian Roulette; who would hit the pavement and who would live?

At the last second, Angel ended up on top and the attacker's body hit the ground hard enough to cause a dent in the pavement.

She didn't breath for a moment, there was nothing okay with her about taking a life, even when she was the prisoner fighting in the brawls she hated it.

"I am so sorry, I wish I could have gotten you out of this bondage in a different way," she stood and began walking away.

She was about to walk into the public street when she heard, "There is no way out of this."

Then blackness.

**This was a fun chapter, the first meeting between these two is a good first impression right? Well, until next time, peace out sexy readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! I hope everyone likes this! I have like almost no time to write but I try! Anyway… here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

The Teen Titans followed their directions to this abandon house in the sketchy part of town. Night was outside the building waiting for them. He looked worried, more worried than usual.

"Night!" Cyborg greeted, "Long time no see, what's up?"

He greeted him with a small smile, for the short amount of time these two and Beast Boy connected pretty well, "I wish we could give you good news but we have more problems than we know what to do with." He sighed and looked to Robin, "Angel is gone."

Starfire almost fell from her flight with that bad news, "Where is she!?" she demanded.

"Jackie is inside trying to search for her. I think she knows where she is but she refuses to believe it." Night crossed his arms.

"And where would that be?" Raven asked in her normal monotone.

Night looked to the floor as if nervous to speak it, "With Glass."

"Like a betrayal?" Robin asked with suspicion.

"No way!" Beast Boy said, "She wouldn't do that!"

Night was silent for a long moment as if contemplating something tragic, "Come on. Let's go inside. Jackie might be in hysterics so be careful."

They all walked inside and up to the top floor. They went into one of the apartment rooms and found that they had set up what they could of a home. Mats set up on the floor, a little food on the mostly clean counter, and a few candles set up here and there. Then Jackie sat in the middle of the room her hair brown in a messy pony-tail. She wasn't moving at all. When the door shut she jumped and looked at all of them.

"I found her…" her voice was barely audible, "You were right."

Night shakily ran his fingers through his dark hair, "I guess we should start making a plan then?"

They all sat in a circle on the floor. It was cramped space but they needed to make due.

Jackie spoke of the prison that lay underneath them and all the specs of it.

"Right now," Jackie was speaking as calmly as possible but she had some tears coming to her eyes, "Angel is laying in a room in the deepest part of this place. Its so dark in there that I almost missed her, I don't think Glass has gotten to her yet but it's only a matter of time."

Robin looked to Night, "How has she been these last couple of weeks?" he asked.

Jackie looked to him confused, "She hasn't been her best and possibly a depression. I don't think this will help at all."

Night spoke up, quiet as ever, "She's been restless. Not happy, like the work we were doing was never enough. We planned on taking a break after this one which seemed to distress her more."

Robin looked to Raven as if they had the same idea. They did.

"Don't even think it," Night said sternly, "She is not a betrayer."

Jackie gasped, "No!" she put her hands to her head.

Robin sighed, "We aren't saying anything right now but we can't rule out the option. After all she did just disappear. If we take away any options then there's a chance we will be surprised, we need to avoid surprises."

"But Robin!" Starfire protested, "She is our friend!" she put an arm around Jackie, "All of them are!"

He nodded, "I know, Star. I don't want a betrayal to become a surprise again though." He said rather grimly and glanced at Beast Boy.

They all understood then where Robin came from except Jackie and Night but they understood the point, no surprises.

Angel woke up in somewhere cold and dark. There was nothing to be seen. It was almost impossible to tell if she was awake or still asleep. It wasn't until a few minutes(or hours, it was always hard to tell in there) that the door opened and let in a bright light that Angel found that she was in a small cell, it was like any other with Glass but this time it was dark.

There stood the man who had brought her here in the first place.

She snarled at him, "How could you?"

The man's eyes lowered, "I'm sorry."

She jumped up and punched him in the mouth before falling over with pain in her back and head. She felt dizzy and hurt so bad. The man caught her mid-fall.

"Stop touching me…" she said weakly.

He looked down at her, ignoring her request, "We are the same, aren't we?"

"You never had to live with him for the first few years of your life. You have no idea."

Her words seemed to strike him, his eyes widened, "I do, Angel, I do understand. I lived with him until I was ten."

Her breath stopped, "W…Who are you?"

"My name is Zaniel."

Zaniel… she did not recognize the name so she knew that he was never there when she lived with him but he was old enough to be maybe a little older then her.

He picked her up and started walking out of a hall and up a long flight of stairs into the main room where all the cells could be seen.

"Where are you taking me?" Angel asked.

Zaniel glanced at her with guilt and said nothing. She knew where she was going, to Glass. Dr. Glass, the man who made her life, her friends lives and all the people who have experienced his prison lives a Hell on Earth. She knew what she was in for. The pain she was feeling right now was about 2 percent of what she was going to feel in about 15 minutes. She looked around and found that there weren't many guards around at the moment.

"Don't." he said in a pleading tone, "If you try to run away it will only get worse for-"

Before he could finish Angel jumped up and used all her will to run. When she passed the hallway to that dark room she was pulled in. Her arm twisted behind her and her face pushed against the wall.

"If you try to run away it will only get worse for both of us," Zaniel finished.

She grunted in pain, he was putting all his body weight into making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"You've been broken in haven't you?" she asked with distaste.

He was silent for a long moment before picking her back up and taking her away, this time he held her tighter, "I'm not broken, I'm just waiting."

"For what? An angel to fall down from heaven and give you and everyone else a way out of here?" she said rather sarcastically.

He smirked, "Perhaps she has."

Angel blinked, did he just flirt with her? She shook it off and realized that her friends were above ground, hopefully making a plan of attack. She didn't know how long she was going to last down here so hopefully they would come soon.

They came to a door that looked like an office. Typical Glass. Zaniel set her down so she was standing and opened the door.

She walked in followed by Zaniel.

He stood in attention in a corner by the door.

Angel stood, on alert but not at attention.

"Have you forgotten your place, Angel?" the comment was sneered.

Angel looked toward the voice and found Glass, hanging his coat and rolling up with white long sleeve shirt.

"Stand at attention like you're dear friend over there." He ordered and stood in front of her.

She stood defiantly, "You do not rule over me."

His eyebrow rose, "Oh, dear, you should just follow instruction!" he slapped her hard across the face.

She let out a small yelp but went back to glaring him in the eye, "I am not afraid." In all reality she was terrified but she put up as best a front as she could.

"Huh, oh dear I guess I should just let you go then…" he turned around looking innocent but suddenly looked back with a vengeful look, "Or I could break you."

His old metal cane rammed into her side and she fell over, she was in enough pain from Zaniel but this was inhuman.

Glass kicked her in the ribs and it was obvious that something broke, in fact a few things probably broke. She laid there with her hands around her head and let the memories of being in her old prison flood in. This was the best way to handle the beatings.

He picked her up and made her stand, "Attention. Now." He ordered sternly.

She gritted her teeth and stood at attention like Zaniel was. If this continued she was sure to die.

Glass smiled wickedly, "Next on the agenda, you're new tattoo." He then took her shirt and ripped it a little. At the collarbone is where he set his sights. He took out his mystical tattoo pen and began.

Zaniel watched and prayed that she would not die, it was all he felt he could do.


End file.
